I Think It's Going to Rain Today
by Cats in the Cradle
Summary: Life was almost perfect. Almost. -Catherine/Vartann, eventually Catherine/Gil-
1. Chapter 1: Hello In There

A/N: I don't own the characters, or Gil would have been banging Catherine for years by now. My first story here. Feel free to comment, but please be gentle. ;) Thanks!

* * *

The first thing he heard was the water running in his shower. Catherine, he thought. Smiling, he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. The clock on his nightstand read 3:32 pm. He looked around the room. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and formed striped patterns on the hardwood floor. It was a cool, quiet afternoon. He was home with the person he loved. He couldn't think of a time he was happier than now.

"About time you woke up, sleepy head." Catherine emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Hey." He beamed at seeing the vision in front of him. "You leaving? You only shower before you leave."

Catherine walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yeah. Lindsey is coming by for dinner. I need to pick up some food and get ready."

"Oh right. She e-mailed me about it and asked if I could come, but I thought maybe you two would like a girl's night."

As Catherine took off the towel and started getting dressed, he got up from the bed and cuddled her from behind. She giggled. "You're always so sweet to me."

"I can't help it. You're my queen." He started kissing her neck while his hands touched her breasts. Catherine sighed in contentment.

"Stop it, or I won't be able to get out of this room."

"I don't intend to let you."

"What about girl's night? Lindsey will be disappointed."

His movement stopped. "Fine. You win." Looking a little disappointed, he handed Catherine her panties. "Get dressed before I change my mind," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

Catherine quickly dressed, brushed her hair and put on some light make-up while he used the bathroom. When he got out, she kissed him deeply and said good-bye.

"Catherine?"

She turned around on her way out of his apartment at his call.

"I love you," he said, leaning on the door frame of his bedroom, a shy, boyish look on his handsome face.

Her million-watt smile lit up her face. "Call me." Then, as she left, she turned her head around and winked at him.

"Oh, I love you too, Lou."

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"Have you guys decided on the date?"

"Not yet. We want to do it in the fall, but I'm going to Boston for a forensic conference in September."

Lindsey put the dishes into the dish washer and walked into the living room with two cans of Diet Coke in her hands. She curled up next to her mother on the couch and gave Catherine a can. "So? Make it October."

"Maybe. Lou and I will work on that." Catherine sipped her Diet Coke. "How's school?"

"Good, good. The professors love me." Lindsey looked at her mother with a mischievous look.

"What?" Catherine asked before taking another sip.

The younger Willows woman grinned. "A couple of them asked me for your phone number."

Catherine almost spat out her drink. "They didn't!"

"Oh yes they did." Lindsey laughed. "They said they'd like to ask you some questions about their studies, but you should have seen the looks on their faces when I told them you were engaged."

Lindsey's cell phone beeped, indicating a new text message. She fished the phone out of her bag and read the text. "Jen's here. I gotta go."

Catherine stood up. "Are you sure you girls don't want to spend the night here?"

"Sorry, Mom. Got an exam in the morning. I don't want to be late."

Lindsey stopped at the door and hugged Catherine tightly. "Oh God. You're really getting married."

"You bet I am."

"I'm so happy for you, Mom."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Lindsey kissed her mother on the cheek and opened the door. "Bye," she called over her shoulder as she quickly made her way to her roommate's car.

Catherine stood in the doorway and smiled. The past two and half years had been the happiest time in her life, she thought. Things at work had been going well. Her daughter was doing great in college and planning to go to medical school. She had fallen in love with her long-time detective friend Louis Vartann, and he had asked her to marry him just last month. She looked at the shiny engagement ring on her finger. Life was almost perfect. Almost.

Only one thing was missing, but Catherine knew better than to wish for that. She closed the door and walked back into the living room. As she cleaned the coffee table, her cell phone rang. She found the phone and looked at the caller ID.

No. This couldn't be true.

She pressed the answer button with excitement.

"Gil?"


	2. Chapter 2: I Know This Town

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad that there are people who like this story. I know it's been a month, but I only have so much time. Sorry! I also did some editing to Chapter 1 so you might want to re-read it first. For disclaimer, please see Chapter 1.

* * *

She saw him the second he walked out of the gate in the airport. He actually looked better than she had expected. She wasn't sure if it was because of the beard he had regrown. She had always loved his beard back in the day. He scanned the waiting area for a few moments. When he saw her, he held up his straw hat in greeting and quickly made his way towards her. She rolled her eyes at the hat, but there was a big smile on her face.

Finally, after three years, Catherine and Gil were face to face again.

"Hey, Catherine." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

She grinned. "Hey, Gil."

"You look great."

"Thanks! You, too."

"It's been a while."

"Three years."

Gil nodded and opened his arms to her. Without hesitation, she walked into them and buried her face in his chest while he hugged her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the unique scent that was Catherine Willows. "I missed you."

Catherine said nothing. She just clung to him even tighter as if he was going to disappear.

* * *

On their way to Gil's new place, he told Catherine about his separation from Sara. Catherine was surprised because she had thought that after all those years, Gil had finally found his happiness with Sara. The thought that their happiness had lasted for just a little more than two years was hard for her to digest.

"I'm so sorry."

"Me, too," Gil smiled sadly, "but it was the best way to solve it. She'll never give up traveling around and doing the volunteering jobs, but I'm getting old. I'm tired and need to settle down. I need a stable life."

"At least you ended it peacefully. Not like me and Eddie." Catherine joked.

Gil chuckled, "That's true." It was then he saw the ring on Catherine's finger. "And I see a lot has changed since I was last here."

She looked at her ring for a second and then grinned. "Yeah. I'd say so."

"Congratulations to you and Vartann," he said softly.

She stopped the car at a red light and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You knew?"

"Sara told me about you two, but I didn't know you were engaged until now."

"Oh," Catherine nodded slightly. "Actually, I'm glad that you brought it up. I wasn't sure how to tell you about it. I mean, I didn't think you'd be upset or anything, but it just felt weird, you know? And…"

"Catherine?" Gil interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"You're babbling."

Her face turned red. He smiled.

"I'm sorry. I think I got a little nervous. You've been away for so long after all, and…"

"Catherine," Gil put his hand on her shoulder, interrupting her again. "I'm happy for you."

She looked at him, smiling, before the light turned green and they were on their way again.

* * *

Lindsey was thrilled at Gil's return. She got even more excited when she was told that Gil had accepted a teaching position offered by WLVU, which allowed the two of them to meet on campus. She asked Gil if she could attend his lectures and introduce him to her friends. There was no way Gil could say no to the girl. Apart from the fact that he loved Lindsey as if she was his own daughter, the older she grew, the more like Catherine she was. The thought that mother and daughter were so alike was a little scary to him.

When Gil stopped by the station to see his old friend, Jim Brass, he ran into Louis Vartann. The two men shook hands and exchanged greetings. Then an awkward silence fell over them as Louis became aware of how close Gil had been to Catherine. Now that he was engaged to Catherine, seeing Gil again was just like meeting his bride's protective big brother for the first time. Jim sensed the tension and broke it by mentioning about having a party to celebrate Gil's return. Gil, being the lone wolf he was, declined, but whether to have the party wasn't his decision to make anyway.

The moment Gil and Brass stepped into the crime lab, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. To Gil's surprise, Hodges was the first person to greet him. He actually hugged Gil and almost cried when he was telling him how he had been missed by the members of the Graveyard Shift. It was a slow night and Gil got to see most of his old team including Nick, Greg and Dr. Ray –as Sara had always called him. He couldn't believe how grown-up his two little boys had become. Nick was doing a great job as Catherine's right-hand man. And the way Greg spoke to him made him realize that the youngest member of his former team had matured into an experienced forensics expert. The realization made his heart swell with pride.

Gil waited until Catherine and the team got off work. Then they all went to their favorite diner and had breakfast together.

"God, I missed this." Greg said after he had ordered his meal.

Nick nodded, "It's just like the old days…sans Warrick and Sara."

"How is Sara?" Ray asked Gil.

"She's fine," Gil answered, before sipping his glass of water. "We talked on Skype the night before I came back. She's been traveling around East Africa. I said I was coming back and she told me to say hi for her. So, hi."

Everyone laughed and chatted some more. When their breakfast was served, Nick raised his glass.

"To Warrick and Sara."

The others raised their glasses as well. "To Warrick and Sara!"

"Enjoy your breakfast. It's on me!" Catherine announced, and the boys cheered.

Gil watched them having fun chatting and eating. Then he noticed that Catherine was looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"I feel like a proud father," he told her.

"You taught them well when you were here."

"And they're in good hands now."

She grinned before indulging herself with a turkey club, no bacon.


	3. Chapter 3: Just My Imagination

A/N: It's been a while. I hope those who read the first two chapters still remember this story, ha. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Gil Grissom hated parties.

However, this one was different. Gil was enjoying every minute of his welcoming party. He hadn't felt so good in a long time. It felt…home. The party was bustling. He caught a glimpse of Hodges and Wendy being touchy-feely in the far corner of his yard and shook his head. "Took me three years away from Vegas to realize it's where I really belong," he thought to himself.

It had been almost four months since his return. Catherine had been determined to give him a perfect party despite that he'd told her he didn't want one, but the party had to be postponed while the CSIs worked on a high-profile case which involved the mayor's nephew. Now, standing on his porch and seeing the people he called his family gathered for him, happy, laughing, he realized that the party wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Hey," came Lindsey's voice.

Gil turned to the girl and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, kiddo."

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, sipping her Diet Coke.

He nodded. "Yeah. You and your mother did a great job. Thank you."

"Awesome! Mom was worried because she thought you didn't like parties."

"I don't, but this one is different. I never thought I'd feel so glad to be in Vegas again. Plus you know how to throw a good party." He patted her shoulder.

"I guess so." Lindsey smiled, satisfied with Gil's answer. "Have you seen Jen?"

"Your roommate?" At Lindsey's nod, Gil scanned the yard. "There. I think she's having a good time talking with Vartann."

Lindsey giggled. "I think she has a crush on Lou."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She spent a week with us in Hawaii last summer. Hasn't stopped asking me about Lou ever since. She even said that she'd go after him if mom wasn't so nice to her."

They looked at each other and laughed for a few moments. Then Lindsey snuggled closer to Gil. "You know, I always thought it would be you."

"What would be me?"

"The one to spend the rest of his life with my mom."

Gil's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"No idea," Lindsey shrugged. "I just thought it would be you. It was always you. You took good care of us after my dad had died…well, even when he was alive." She shifted and looked at Gil. "I loved him, but there were times that I wished you were my dad and not him when I was little. I always thought you were mom's knight in shining armor. I mean…after everything you two have been through…you know?"

Stunned, Gil opened his mouth and closed it again. Lindsey snickered. "Shock, huh?"

"Lindsey," he started, "of course I'd take care of you and your mom. I always will. You are my family."

"We are, aren't we?" The girl hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back, Gil."

With that, she left his side and joined Louis and Jen.

* * *

He sat up in the bed, frustrated. Lindsey's words had bothered him for the rest of the day and now he couldn't sleep. For the longest time, he had thought that he had been the only person that ever fantasized a future for him and Catherine together. He had decided to bury that fantasy in the bottom of his heart years ago and he'd been handling it well—until this afternoon. Darn it, he thought. If only that girl knew what she had done to him. They were all coming back, the memories. The knocks on the door at midnight, the bruises, the tears, breakfasts after work, the laughs, the songs Catherine had used to sing to Lindsey before bed…

Years ago, Gil had secretly wished that someday he could take care of Catherine and her daughter, protect them from everything in the world that was ugly and painful. He thought that after everything she'd been through in her life, Catherine was the person that deserved the most happiness. That was why he was glad for her about Louis—she was happy. In fact, the happiest he had seen her since Eddie.

If that was it, if he loved her like his family and if he was truly happy for her, then why did he feel a wrench at his heart when he saw Catherine kiss Louis goodbye as he left the party early for work?

Darn it.

He got out of bed, went to the mini bar that divided his living room and kitchen and took out a bottle of Scotch. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
